Episode 7617 (3rd June 2011)
Plot The doctor tells Chesney and Maria that Fiz had a lucky escape; only concussion and bruised ribs, however Fiz can only think about finding baby Hope. Becky's hell-bent on finding out who shopped them to Social Services. She accuses Kylie and then Dev but finally concludes it must have been Tracy. Fiz is dozing when to her horror she sees John at the foot of her hospital bed clutching baby Hope and masquerading as a doctor in a white coat. It's clear that John's mad as he rambles on about how he only killed people to protect his family. Fiz humours him whilst trying to persuade him to hand over the baby. Fiz manages to secretly push her panic button. John is about to pass Hope to Fiz when a nurse arrives and John realises that Fiz has betrayed him. Clutching baby Hope, John legs it through the hospital with Security in pursuit. Drunken Becky confronts Tracy and accuses her of reporting them to Social Services. Tracy denies it and Steve points out she has no proof but Becky is in a fury and determined to vent her anger. Tracy barricades herself into No.1 to protect herself from unhinged Becky who grabs a sledgehammer from Owen's van and smashes the front door down. John legs it onto the roof of the hospital still cradling baby Hope. Becky starts smashing up the Barlows' house and threatens Tracy with the sledgehammer. Realising he has no choice, Steve screams at Becky to stop and admits that it was him who phoned Social Services. Becky's stunned. The police and Fiz watch in horror as John teeters on the edge of the hospital roof. Suddenly he thrusts the baby into Fiz's arms and jumps off the roof. Steve desperately tries to explain to Becky his motives for coming clean to Social Services but Becky's in no mood to listen. As Fiz cradles baby Hope, relieved that she's unharmed, the police inform her that there's no sign of John's body - he's vanished into thin air. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Doctor - Jethro Skinner *DC Redfern - Paul Warriner *Nurse - Paula Williamson *Police Officer - Jackie Fielding *Woman - Enid Dunn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Weatherfield General - Side ward, corridors, lift and roof Notes *Last appearance of John Stape until 21st October 2011. *Lloyd Mullaney (Craig Charles) is credited but doesn't appear. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator) with Tom Aitken and Tracy Caudle as Stunt Doubles on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A major drama unfolds on a hospital rooftop; and crazed Becky heads to No 1 armed with a sledgehammer to take revenge on Tracy for her suspected tip-off to social services. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,460,000 viewers (8th place). *As in 2010, the final week of ITV's talent show Britain's Got Talent was transmitted twice each night, surrounding an episode of Coronation Street which was in the 9.00pm slot. Category:2011 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns